


Spirit Of A Killer

by BrandiLeean



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eventual Sex, Gen, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Swears, Mild Smut, Minor Character Death, Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Secret Relationship, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2019-11-08 20:09:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17987762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrandiLeean/pseuds/BrandiLeean
Summary: A new face has been added to the Survey Corps. Rumors have spread that this person is the love interest of Captain Levi. Can love flourish in a dismal world?





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey. It's time to get up. I let you sleep in a little longer."

She slowly rises from the rickety bed, sore and foggy but awake nonetheless. She looks around for a moment, cold stone walls softly lit by a single candle.

"As soon as your ready we're leaving. Don't make us wait." Levi's tone matches the environment perfectly.

Levi exits the room and is stopped by Petra Ral.

"Is she awake?" she asks.

"Yeah." Levi replies.

"Good, I'll help her get ready. That is, if you don't mind?" she inquires again.

"Whatever, just make sure she's ready in ten minutes."

"Will do, Captain." Petra answers.

"Good morning, miss. Mind if I come in? It's Petra!"

"Of course." 

She swings her feet around and rest them upon the cool board flooring. She looks up at Petra with a small warm smile.

"You're definitely a sight for sore eyes. Had another rough night?"

Petra gathers her uniform and places them along side her on the bed. Then, she takes the brush and gently works it through her hair. She prefers a much shorter hairstyle. It's less time she has to take out of her morning routine. Instead, she keeps the top in a high ponytail and asks Petra or Levi, when he's available, to shave her hair into an undercut.

"You know, you shouldn't be wandering around by yourself at night. I know deep down Levi would be devastated if something happened to you."

"I know, I just need some time alone. Plus, the night sky this time of year is beautiful." she smiles slightly.

"I can understand that. The younger squad members can be a handful at times.' Petra says sheepishly.

"Speaking of which, I think they might have figured you guys out. I overheard them at dinner last night discussing their suspicions again. But not before Captain told them to shut up, as usual." she lets out a little laugh.

Petra begins tightening the straps on her legs and waist, while she ties her hair with a black ribbon.

"Of course he did. Well, someone is going to have to spill the beans at some point. I don't know how long the criminal story is going to hold up." she bites her lip anxiously.

"I've mentioned it to Levi several times and he wants you to make that decision. He's willing to support you on your decision either way you choose."

"Ow, that's too tight." she winces.

"My apologies, Squad Leader. Petra adjusts the strap once more then stands upright.

"Looks like my work is done, I'll see you at breakfast!"

Petra leaves and closes the door as she slides her boots on. Today is the day she finally breaks her silence to Levi Squad. 

At breakfast, she seats herself at the table containing the other major members of the squad. After barely eating anything from her plate she rises with determination. In a room full of chatter she tries to get everyone's attention.

"Excuse me!" she shouts as loud as possible.

No one except for those at her table respond.

With a little more aggravation she shouts once more, "Will everyone be quiet for a moment?"

Still nothing until a familiar voice rings out from behind her.

"Will all of you shut up! The lady is trying to talk!" 

She turns briefly to see Levi standing behind her coming to a halt beside her.

"This will only take a moment of your time so please bare with me!" 

"I have heard countless times of a supposed rumor going around that I am romantically affiliated with Captain Levi."

She glares at Eren Yeager specifically. The room remains silent waiting for her announcement.

"Your assumptions are correct. However, that does not change a single thing. I am Squad Leader Clara Timor and I am eager to fight alongside each and everyone of you."

"Alright, with that said, it's time to move out. Titans are closing in quickly and we must stop them before they reach the wall."

The chatter continues as everyone leaves their seats.

Sasha grabs the rest of her bread and shoves it in her pocket while Connie downs his drink.

"Damn, I guess the cat's out of the bag on that one." Jean scratches his head.

"Why would they put her in charge? She didn't go through training or anything. She isn't fit to be a Squad Leader." Ymir sneers.

"Uh, actually, I've seen Squad Leader Hangë, Captain Levi and even Commander Erwin working with her individually." Armin chimes in.

"From what I gathered from our conversations she's actually very knowledgeable about the Titans and is a harsh fighter.

"You've talked to her?! Captain Levi won't let her out of his sight!" Eren replies.

"She must hate it, I know I would. Being treated like a possession. But if that were the case, why is she with him?" Mikasa questions.

"Who cares! Her love life has nothing to do with us!" Eren retorts.

With everyone out of the building and astride their horses, Levi and Clara stay behind for a moment.

"That was a bold move. I wasn't expecting you to address the issue so soon."

"How could I not? It has been the topic of conversation since I was inducted. Besides, I need to show them the chain of command still exists. I don't give one flying shit about what they think about me." Clara's heart burst aflame.

"We all have our reasons for being here, sweetheart. Let's be honest with ourselves here, I didn't take you with me that day because you had a nice pair of tits."

"Levi, just shut the hell up." she smirks.

She wraps her arms around his waist and jerks him towards her forcing him into a kiss. She digs her fingers into his thigh and he lets out a muffled groan. In return he grabs her bottom and squeezes tightly. Clara runs her hand over the familiar curve of his spine.

Suddenly, a male voice comes to the door of the mess hall. Luckily, they had stopped before they were seen.

"Captain, Squad Leader, we're waiting for you!"

"I guess the rest will have to wait." Clara winks at Levi.

"Sure." he rolls his eyes.

With the troops gathered around, Clara and Levi arrive on horse back as Commander Erwin is giving out the marching orders.

"We will break off into four separate groups and attack in a diamond formation. I will lead, Captain Levi will take the east, Squad Leader Hangë will take the west and Squad Leader Timor to the south."

Clara hasn't been separated from Levi on expeditions very often but Erwin always has a specific and tactical reason for doing so. He too, wants to see what she is capable of without Levi's influence.

"All units forward!" Erwin orders.

Clara reaches out her hand to grasp Levi's but from the given distance can only hold his fingers. 

"I love you." she says desperately.

"Love you." he tightens his grip on her fingertips.

With a flip of the reigns he disappears eastward towards the woods with his group following behind.

"Godspeed, my love." a single tear falls from Clara's green eyes.

With the ignition of raw drive and determination the flames explode in her chest once more causing a verbal outburst, "All scouts forward! Let's show these fuckers what we stand for!"

Her words spark a rally cry from behind her as they ride off into the dawn.

"No man or Titan will ever dictate how I am to live my life! Not even Levi." she grinds her teeth.


	2. Nothing To Lose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stubborn Clara Timor gets a rude awakening and realizes how dangerous being in the Recon Corps can be.

The plan has been successful so far. With Commander Erwin in lead Clara always finds herself in strange and rather complicated predicaments. She knows by now that he always seems to be one step ahead of everyone else. Like he has a plan that only he's aware of. This frustrates her but getting him to understand her feelings has been futile. 

Suddenly, she hears screaming from the forest to the East. She immediately catches up with Erwin in front positioned beside him so that he could hear her.

"Commander! There are Scouts in danger in the forest! I heard them crying!" She begs.

"There's nothing we can do now. Just follow in formation and wait for my signal." He says without looking at her.

"Nothing we can do!? My fiancé is out there!" She demands.

"Clara, you and I both know that without a doubt that he is a capable soldier. So, why do you question his abiliity?" Erwin stares into her eyes, cold and deliberate.

"Tsk. Screw you!" Clara yanks the reins and her horse follows suit.

She addresses her squad with uncertainty veiled by drive,"I'm going into the forest to back up the Captain. You can follow Erwin or follow me, I will respect your decision either way!"

She turns and heads towards the forest approximately where she heard the painful screams. 

"Clara!" Erwin yells.

However, she ignores him and continues forward. Living her life with minimal regret is what Levi has drilled into her mind time and time again. She has no doubt in her mind that the others of her troop will be safe without her.

"Squad Leader! I'm coming with you!" A young male calls out.

"Me too!" A gruff female soldier echoes.

"Giorgio, Rhea! I knew you would join me!" She beams.

"Well it's only right to help our fellow comrades!" Rhea nods.

"What's the plan Squad Leader?" Giorgio's face reflects the dread he feels inside him.

"Giorgio, I need you to stay with the others. I trust that you will lead them fearlessly."

"Got it!" He retreats to regroup with the others.

Clara deploys the grappling hooks of her ODM gear and flies through the thickening woods with Rhea beside her.

"Okay, so we're helping the Captain out? Can't he handle himself?" Rhea asks.

"That's not what I'm focused on. I'm on a rescue mission of my own. The Commander isn't the only one with obscure plans and reasonings." She grits her teeth.

"Why do you hate the Commander so much?" Rhea questions.

"I don't hate him. He just gets on my nerves." Clara rolls her eyes.

"You look like Levi when you do that." Rhea giggles.

Clara puts on her best Levi impression, "This room is filthy. Clean it up or no dinner for you."

Rhea laughs so hard she snorts, "Yep, that's Levi for you!"

"Oh shit!" Rhea interrupts.

"There's a big ass titan up ahead! I'll go take care of it you go do your thing. I'll be alright, chickpea."

"Right! See ya on the flip side!" Clara salutes.

Using her ODM gear, she glides her way through the trees searching for the man she heard. After what seems like a lifetime she finally gives up and heads towards the direction of the field. 

Without warning her gear seizes and she falls to the ground, landing on a tree root with her lower back.

"Damn it!..."

She rolls onto her side only to be staring at a giants foot. Clara looks up at the titan and locks eye contact with it. She scrambles to her feet and bolts between the titan's feet shedding her gear. 

"I'm so screwed! Clara, you dipshit!" 

She focuses solely on the path in front of her, dodging tree roots and shrubbery. She looks across the way and finds a pool of muddy water underneath a small rocky ledge. 

"It's not ideal but maybe I can camouflage myself and direct it's attention somewhere else."

She slides into the muddy pond feet first with a notable crack as her ankle shatters. She opens her mouth as if to let out a piercing scream but no sound is made. Frantically, she grabs the sludge coating herself in it.

Tears of fear and agony stream down her face. Every movement of her foot gives off a severe stabbing pain. As the titan passes in front of her, she closes her eyes and holds her breath lowering herself into the water completely.

Feeling the vibrations in the earth around her gradually begin to soften, Clara grabs a rock and throws it as far as she can into the trees. Thankfully, the titan follows. 

Much to her relief, one of the Scouts swings through the trees slicing the Titans nape and she watches it fall. 

She rushes to get the Scouts attention only being able to drag her right leg behind her.

"Hey! Scout! Help me!" She waves madly.

The scout turns his head and puzzles, "Squad Leader Timor? What the hell are you doing out here?"

"Yes! It's me! I ran out of gas and I had to make a run for it on foot!"

The soldier lowers himself and lifts her up and they retreat.

"I think I broke my ankle."

"Right, well I'll get you back to the main group. They aren't too far from here."

The others have settled down for the night in an already evacuated district. Waiting for her at the gate was Giorgio, Levi and Erwin. Giorgio stood at attention tears rolling down his cheeks.

Erwin stood silent, emotionless. Levi's eyes sear her soul with scorn and anger.  
"Scouts you are dismissed. You have fought bravely." Erwin states clearly. The man  
who was carrying Clara meets with Giorgio and appears to console him as they turn to leave.

She looks up at Levi and begins to utter an apology when he lifts his arm and slaps her across her face. 

"I can't even begin to fathom your stupidity. You abandoned your team and disobeyed direct orders. You better have a damn good reason full as to why I shouldn't throw you out of the Survey Corps!"

"I thought I could help..." she whispers.

"Did your plan include helping the ones who needed you the most?" Erwin glares.

Levi grabs her by the arm and pulls her to a body on a stretcher underneath a white sheet. Unable to stand on her own Clara is dropped to her knees when Levi lets go.

She hesitates knowing exactly whose body lay underneath the sheet. She closes her eyes and pulls back the sheet.

Her vision burning and blurry she sees Rhea's headless body lying in front of her.

She shrieks in horror, then her voice falls as she begins to sob. 

"It should've been me damn it!" Clara screams to the starry sky above.

"Why?! Why!...why?..."

Levi puts his hands underneath her arms and slowly pulls her up so that he could carry her himself.

"You're digusting." He sneers.

"Also, since you are injured you may consider yourself excluded from any further operations." Erwin adds.

"A meeting will be had to discuss your future with the Survey Corps or perhaps a lack there of. Clara Timor, you are dismissed." He continues almost solemnly.

"I don't deserve to be here..." she sighs.

"Shut your mouth. What I really want to hear is what the hell happened out there!" Levi demands.

Clara sits in a wooden chair in her sleeping quarters going over the final verdict in her mind. What she will have to do if she is released from the Survey Corps for good? Levi reluctantly helps her remove her clothing. 

He carefully helps her into the bathtub and begins scraping the mud off with a brush.

"Tell me what happened." He says.

Clara tells him everything, down to every detail. She leans her head back and stares out the window at the pale moon.

She looks up to see Levi sobbing, something she has never seen him do. Her heart splinters into pieces and she begins to cry.

"I could've lost you, Clara."

"Why didn't you just follow the damn orders? I try my best to keep you safe but you keep screwing me over. Maybe I shouldn't."

He locks eyes with her, "If you have a better plan to save humanity, then I would love to hear it!"

She stares at him, speechless.

"I'm fucking listening Clara!" Levi grinds his teeth.

"I don't want anyone to die out there...it's only because of you that I've gotten this far."

"I was a no name before you found me. You saw your younger self when looked at me." She reminiscences.

"Alright, that's enough. You need to get in bed. You won't heal if you continue to walk on it. I'll see about getting you a pair of crutches tomorrow."

He wraps her ankle tightly in bandaging and gives her one of his shirts to wear.

"I swear, if I even hear that you left your bed I'll break the other ankle too. Got it?"

"Yes." She replies softly.

"Good. Now get some sleep." He  
closes the door behind him.

She turns her head toward the open window and begins the recreate their first encounter.


	3. Birds Of A Feather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into the past...where did their love begin?

"Why the hell are you after a simple civilian anyways Captain?"

The two of them are at a stand off, both of them with one hand around the others throat and he blocked her uppercut with his hand.

"Join the Scouts or die, Timor. This is my last offer!" He attempts to inhale as she tightens her grip.

"Oh yeah? And why would I want to do that?" 

He loosens his grip and backs away. He then turns around to leave her.

"If you want to spend the rest of your life in this miserable shithole, then don't let me stop you." 

"You're just a pint-sized asshole with a big mouth!" Clara spits.

He stops moving but only to deploy his grappling hooks.

"It's clear I'm just wasting my time here."

She watched in rage as he flew away using his 3DMG. Suddenly her heart sunk, he was right. She didn't want to live out her remaining days in the Underground. The Scouts would give her the freedom she had always wanted and the chance for a better future for her, her brother and sister-in-law. 

Clara used her 3DMG to try to catch up to him. She sifted through every shortcut calling his name begging him to hear her out one last time. 

Finally, they're side by side. "Okay, look. I'll join the Scouts. I've got family who needs me and we can't live off of dreams and dirt."

He swiftly glances toward her, "We'll talk about the terms and conditions in private."

Levi and Clara are sitting together in a small bar. 

"I got word that some idiots were causing a commotion in the Underground city. They sent me to take care of the problem, I don't know what I was expecting. I could put all three of you in prison for murderer and theft..."

Levi stares deep into her eyes, she can feel her spine freezing over, "However, I have a different plan for you and your friends."

"That would be?" She shudders.

"You and your friends will become soldiers of the Survey Corps. But you, Clara Timor, are mine."

Levi rises from his chair grabbing her by her collar shoving her into a nearby wall.

"You will obey me, you will respect me and you will do everything you are told. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal, sir." She gags.

He lets go and walks away slowly dragging her by her wrist.

"So, I'm basically your bitch?" 

"If you want to call it that, then sure why not?"

Clara rolls her eyes, "Great! I'm the Captain's personal pet."

As they start making their way towards the surface Clara inquires, what about my brother and sister-in-law?"

"They're on their way. I brought reinforcements just in case things got ugly." Levi replies.

"Got it, Captain."

"My name is Levi. The formalities will only be used when you are with the Survey Corps."

"Yes, Levi." She nods.


End file.
